A Five Yen Coin
by FactfulFallacy
Summary: After the Drunken Beatdown courtesy of Bishamon, Yato has to go and pick up the pieces. Literally. Takes place during the Second OVA: 'A Promise in Spring.'


It was a peaceful mid-afternoon, the cicadas chirping sweetly as the sun shone valiantly in the clear blue sky. The Gods were at work, completing the wishes of those who had prayed to them. All but four of them, that is. The peace after the storm was what this was, as the four troublesome Gods nursed their growing migraines and attempted to get over their hangovers.

The Binbougami laid collapsed in a heap, head craned over a toilet to rid of the putrid vomit erupting from her stomach. Dazed green eyes stared straight ahead while frizzy, hot-pink hair hung loosely around her head, ending at her shoulders. The pale pink blouse and dress she wore were tatty with dirt as she whined pitifully, holding her stomach as groans echoed around the shop she and her Shinki owned.

Vaisravana was lain delicately on her couch, her many Shinki swarming her with worry as they crowded in a futile attempt to help her. Losing their medic so recently proved to have had consequences. Even if he was twisted, Kugaha would at least have had something to ease her headache. Gently waving her kind spirits away, they each reluctantly left the room. All but one. Kazuma sat opposite her with a soft smile, his messy brown locks of hair not having been combed down yet, and his glasses resting on the coffee table between them.

The God of learning had forfeited his usual priest's clothing, it hung pinned to a drying line in the courtyard of the Shrine he resided in. For him as well, the Shinki sworn to him tried to aid him, yet only Tsuyu succeeded. She used her powers as a plum Spirit to put his mind at rest, for which he was sincerely grateful. The pains this God felt were not out of sickness, but embarrassment that he had lost his temper while drunk. Idly pondering what this would do to his reputation, he simply stared up at the heavens, running an elderly hand through his grey hair.

The final God; the God of Calamity, Depravity, War, Delivery, and Self-Proclaimed God of Fortune; the Yatogami wasn't even awake. Unlike his fellow Gods, he'd opted to pass out cold altogether to avoid the hangover to come. Then again... It wasn't exactly by choice. He lay on the cold, wooden floor of the Binbougami's shop. His only Shinki sat on the patio of the little building with a human girl, both in shock as they stared at nothing in particular. The day's events had left them... Suprised, to say the least.

The girl, Iki Hiyori, had planned a Spring Festival to watch the Sakura blossoms bloom. Having invited all of her comrades from the Heavens, she'd expected no more than a peaceful get-together where they could finally get to know each other better. Although... Maybe she shouldn't have invited Yato and Bishamonten to the same party... Hiyori had intended for it to be a chance for them to fix their broken, cursed bond. She hadn't expected Yato or Bishamon to get so drunk though.

And she certainly hadn't expected _that!_

In his drunken confusion, Yato didn't seem able to realise Bishamon was apologising for hunting him all those years. Instead, all he understood was: _"Tears, sad. Bad! Make not sad!'_ And so, he did the only thing any drunk idiot would do.

He leaned in, covered her mouth and **kissed her** where her lips would be.

Pulling away and noticing her confused state, he then thought it appropriate to mock the War Goddess._ "Hahahaha! You let your guard down! You should know better than that! Stuupid!"_ His voice echoed around the clearing, overtaking the deadly silence that ensued the (priorly) happy campers. Bluish-purple hair that previously loitered against his head suddenly stood to attention, standing on end not unlike a cat's would in response to the woman's murderous gaze. He sat there like a kitten trying to scare a dragon as the Goddess glared at him.

A brief uppercut started the beating. It flung the older God* into the sky, dozens of little golden coins falling from his person. And as Yato fell back to Earth, Bishamon punched him back up. It was similar to an old 8-bit video game. Among the shock and horror of what had just happened, no one noticed the little coins falling from him with each punch.

And so things got out of hand.

The God of Learning, Tenjin, tried to break up the fight... But that ended just as well as you'd think it would...

A groan from behind them alerted them to the awakening of the idiot himself, the Yatogami. Turning to face his 'Master,' the blonde Shinki blinked, unsuprised at his dishevelled appearance. Yato's shirt was torn, bloodied, and drenched in Sake stains. His hair was more unruly than the Shinki's had ever been, and he looked slightly green. Drool still dribbled from his chin and bruises still marked his face as he grasped the wall for support.

"That's what happens when you kiss the Goddess of War, Bakagami." Muttered the spirit in still-stunned sarcasm.

"Aww... Yukine-" His speech was cut off my a whimper of agony as his hangover and bruised throbbed together. "-I thought at least you'd have some pity for me."

The amber-eyed Shinki, now dubbed as Yukine, simply huffed and turned his head away in distaste. "No way! This is your own damn fault!"

Hiyori would have stepped in, but she was still lost along the road of shock as she tried to get over what the God had done. Instead, she only managed to open and close her mouth, not unlike a koi fish would.

As Yato limped out of the lawn of the little shop, Yukine turned to face him. Surprise etched his features as his God wandered off, but the Shinki wasn't too concerned. His God was 1000+ years old, he didn't need a little Regalia in his way.

* * *

***While we don't yet know their true ages, we know they're both 1000+ yrs old and Yato is around 1050. I don't know why, but I always imagined Yato to be older than Bishamon.**

_**EDIT:**__** Minor corrections. It is finally being finished, yes. And to those asking- yes it will probably be a two-shot. As in two pages.**_

**So there you have it! Chapter 1.**


End file.
